Taking Risks
by TribalVipe
Summary: Barba goes to Liv's office for a quick meeting, but she has another idea in mind.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This popped into my head and I wrote in like two hours. Nothing special yet something extremely special. Enjoy!

* * *

He didn't want to do this, but she had a way of talking him into doing things out of his character.

Barba was a career-oriented man. He didn't take kindly to people sticking their noses in his work, preaching at him and telling him how to run a case or treat a victim. He had top notch education and attended enough lectures on victim's tendencies and behaviors that he practically felt their pain, so someone interfering when he was trying to work never once flew with him.

Liv did all of those things and more and the more he got to know her, the more he let it slide. When he developed those unwanted feelings for her, he let it slide to the point where all she had to do was ask for something and he would give it to her. And now that they had been dating for a year and half? She practically told him what to do and he did but hated it.

Because he usually did, but that's only because she was usually right. She understood the law just as much and having her input, he would admit, was nice. The times they disagreed lead to some hushed harsh words in their bedroom before they both came to their senses. It was the way of their jobs. Not everything they wanted to happen would and that was that.

But even if she more or less bossed him around when she was really passionate about a case, rarely if ever could she talk him into taking risks. Sure, she talked him into casual Friday's at the office, when he didn't have court and wasn't meeting with higher-ups or witnesses. She also talked him into trying flavored coffee instead of his usual dark roast and damnit he loved it too much to admit now.

Those were minor things, though. If it was a risk involving one of their cases that could jeopardize his or her job? He would gladly take the couch if it meant keeping both of them safe. Some boats just couldn't be rocked and that was one of them.

But there were times when she suggested something risky that he just couldn't stop himself from agreeing to. Times when she would lick her lips and run his hands down his chest, give him the biggest puppy dog eyes that were nothing more than lust-filled depths. She knew just what buttons to push and how to stroke his ego enough that had him giving in.

Like last night, when she promised him a dirty shower if he washed the dishes after Noah was put to sleep for the night. Or last week when she came out of their bedroom wearing a lacy set bra/panty set and his favorite paisley tie wrapped loosely around her neck.

Those moments were fine though, because they were in the comfort of their own apartment. There it was private, where their affairs would stay in those four walls.

Nothing about this, currently, was private. Nothing at all. Literally, he was staring out at into the squad room through the open blinds of the viewing window in Liv's office. He'd gotten a few odd looks from Carisi, Fin and Rollins and a few of the other uniforms working in the unit, but most probably assumed he was waiting for Liv and sitting behind her desk because he was her boyfriend and he could.

None of them knew she was on her knees, under her desk, with _him_ half way down her throat.

Barba suppressed a shudder and did his best to look casual while her mouth and hands worked him to an almost back arching pleasure. Except he wouldn't be able to do that. No, there would be no pleasured grunts or eyes rolling into the back of his head because he had a precinct full of cops that could see him and a horny Lieutenant between his legs.

"Liv," he said, not moving his mouth and the words coming out in a slightly jumbled impression of her name. He looked down, seeing one of her hands traveling up under his dress and under shirt while the other held the base of his length, giving her a better angle. He felt her nails running through the thick hair on his stomach and he just wanted to die, thinking back to the moment he ended up in this position.

" _Liv, someone's going to see us," he hissed between kisses, letting his hands travel around her waist for a second before pulling back. His girlfriend pouted but kept her arms wrapped around his neck. She was on him as soon as he walked through the door, practically, her body rubbing up against him in ways that were making him think of the night before, which wasn't at all appropriate for work._

" _They can watch if they want," she joked, smiling as he rolled his eyes and let her go completely, making sure the coast was clear._

" _C'mon, Rollins and Carisi are out at lunch and Fin is over at the ME's office getting the run-down…it's not like any of the other officers out there are paying attention," she reassured him, checking him out as he was bent over his brief case and pulling files out one-by-one. Barba could feel her eyes on him and bit back a smirk. It was always nice to be wanted by the woman you loved, but it made it ten times harder when they were at work and couldn't do what he actually wanted to with her._

" _Still, no one but 1PP and my boss knows…and we agreed to keep it that way for our sanity. You know as soon as the squad knows they're going to be up our asses," he said, humor tinting his words. Liv just shrugged and moved closer to him as he began going over his paperwork._

 _Barba was only half way down the page when he felt her hand travel from his shoulder, all the way down his back and landing on his ass, giving it a light squeeze and making him jump._

" _Olivia," he said warning, angling his eyes just enough to see her. God, he hated it when she wore heels sometimes. Liv just smiled despite the tone in his voice and her drifted from his ass to under his suit jacket._

" _I just want to have some fun," she said innocently while her other free hand brushed against the front of his pants. He huffed and snapped the case file shut, giving her his meanest glare but it didn't deter her. Honestly, it shocked the hell out of him she would even think of doing something like this at work. She wasn't normally so in the mood all the time, but she'd been all over him lately and he wasn't entirely sure why._

 _Normally he wouldn't complain, but they were in her office with the blinds open and people could see._

" _Can't it wait till we get home?"_

" _No," she stated matter-of-factly and pushed him back around her desk and forced him into her office chair. He was confused as he watched her very obviously drop a pencil on the floor and loudly exclaim about picking it up immediately._

 _He pushed back as she crawled towards him and he only realized where she was going with this when she was completely under her desk and grabbing the legs of her chair, pulling the lower half of his body towards her._

 _He made a mad dash to scramble away from her, but he didn't want to draw attention to himself, not to mention his body was betraying him at that moment as Liv's hands unbuckled his belt and was working on unzipping his pants._

" _Liv, please," he pleaded, on the verge of begging her to stop but not stop now that he was hard and hot in her hands. He could hear her playful chuckle as she began to work him, making him bite his lip and tense up, his eyes threatening to close._

" _Just rel-" her voice from underneath the desk stopped as the both of them heard the door to her office open. Her hands stopped and Barba's heart just about did as well as Carisi poked his head in the door._

" _Waiting on Lieu?"_

 _Barba was still for a second before nodded and cleared his throat, "She stepped out to grab some lunch. Just waiting on her to get back."_

" _Oh, alright. I'll leave you to it," the detective nodded and closed the office door again. Barba watched him go back to his desk, Rollins sitting across from him already back at work with Fin hanging over her shoulder. When the fuck did they all get back?_

 _Barba moaned when he felt Liv's tongue caress his head and he gripped the arm rests of the chair. He kept his eyes peeled on the squad room though, as weird as it was to be getting a blow job while the people he worked with on a daily basis were sitting right in front of him. He sat up when he remembered she had a picture of Noah's face on her desk and he slammed it face down without looking._

 _If this was going to happen, he was going to enjoy it while it lasted._

Barba moaned through clenched teeth as he could feel his orgasm approaching quite fast and quite furiously. This entire scenario was hotter than it really should have been and he would dwell on the fact he could be so easily aroused by simple touches from her later, but now all he wanted some sweet release.

"I'm almost there," he whispered, feeling a bead of sweat rolling down the side of his temple. He could feel his face getting warm and he reached up to loosen his tie and pop open the top button, feeling so restricted. He could feel the familiar tremors beginning in his toes and working its way up his legs.

His legs tensed and barely was able to warn his girlfriend before he went over the edge, unable to hold back the obscene moan that had wanted to erupt from his mouth since she started. He felt her mouth cease movement until he was finished. She slid him out of her mouth, giving his tip one last kiss before helping him back into his pants, zipping him up and everything. Meanwhile, he sat back in her chair, boneless and breathing like he just finished running a marathon.

"Is the coast clear?"

"Huh?"

Liv giggled at her boyfriend's confused answer before clarifying what she meant. He merely nodded, waving for her to come up and did so quickly. Thankfully, the squad was so engrossed in their work she was able to pop up and wipe the knees of her pants off.

"You alright over there, Counselor?"

Barba glared at her, standing on somewhat wobbly legs and walked over to her, "We're going to be discussing this when we get home."

"Can't wait," she threw back, not intimidated by his no-nonsense tone. She knew exactly what they were going to do when they got home and it wasn't going to involve talking.

The door to the office swung open again and this time Fin popped his head in with a confused look on his face. Behind him, they could see Carisi and Rollins looking in through the door behind Fin.

"Thought you went out for lunch," the detective said, eyebrow raised and clearly wanting an answer.

Liv could feel a blush staining her cheeks and Barba merely crossed his arms, looking innocent while he waited patiently for her to give an explanation. He was enjoying the hell out of seeing her at a loss for words, especially after what she just put him through.

"Uh…I got back just now…I came in through the interrogation room," she said, trying to make herself seem as believable as possible. Judging by the reaction she got from her nosy squad, she failed.

"My desk faces that direction…I didn't even see you," he pressed on. Barba made a show of leaning against her desk, picking invisible lint off his suit jacket while she called upon her quick thinking skills. But she couldn't come up with an honest answer that Fin would believe. He had known her longer than most, which meant he knew when she was lying and when she was telling the truth.

"Walk away Fin," she said calmly, deciding to end the conversation and effectively shut off questioning. Fin stared for a moment longer before he backed out of the room and closed the door, shaking his head to the other detectives who turned back to their work with questioning looks.

"Quick thinking," Barba mused, standing up to collect the files he had brought to go over, "I have a meeting in thirty minutes, so I have to go. I'll see you tonight…be ready."

Liv, embarrassed from her run-in with Fin couldn't help but smile at her retreating boyfriend, watching him walk with an extra skip in his step out of the precinct.

She couldn't wait to go home.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm ashamed yet not ashamed at all. I have like 5 fics I'm working on right now and of course I write a second chapter to a one-shot. Somehow Rollisi keeps getting worked in to all of my fics, even though I don't necessarily ship them...weird? Probably. Enjoy!

* * *

Revenge fell on a Friday night in their brand new apartment house warming party about three months after _the incident_.

They finally took the plunge and let their friends/coworkers/practically family know about the two of them after a good year of dating, shocked they were even able to keep it a secret for that long. However, they were met with not-so-shocked reactions much to their confusion. After Fin told them they were idiots and walked away, they didn't ask any further questions.

After another month, they had decided to make the move to a new apartment, joining together to live under one roof. It was nerve wracking and exciting, but it was the next step in a relationship that felt so right and perfect. All three of them were excited to finally start living together as a family.

This lead to a house warming party. Noah made a brief appearance before being whisked off by his mother who was taking him and few of the other neighborhood kids in her after-school program to the Bronx Zoo in the morning. The toddler was more than ready to go ten minutes into the gathering and his mother took mercy on him, promising him some ice cream on the way back to her apartment, much to her son's dismay.

Although he always missed Noah when he wasn't around, Rafael was glad he was genuinely excited to visit the zoo and spend time with his mother. Also, it left him and Liv with the night to themselves after everyone else left and he had ideas.

He didn't know how this woman could make him so hot without doing much of anything but they'd been constantly going at as of late, whenever they could. They would usually end up being pretty adventurous with it…especially Liv and her little stunts she would pull that left him desperate for revenge.

The under the desk blow job incident was the most prevalent and stood out in his hazy mind as he trekked down the hall from the bathroom and back to the party.

In fact, ever since that little stunt in her office, he'd been scheming of ways to get her back just as much, if not more. He wasn't sure where it came from, but there was a little streak of exhibitionism worming its way into their sex life as of late and he didn't entirely dislike it. Sex on a balcony overlooking the city wasn't something he thought he would ever do, but damn it he would do it again in a heartbeat.

Unfortunately, for him, the move and their crazy hectic work schedules didn't leave them time to do much of anything. The most interaction they had in the past few weeks amounted quick, shared showers (with no play time) and take out dinners with little time left to entertain Noah and make sure he was bathed, brushed and in bed before 9 p.m.

The thought of revenge left his mind entirely. There wasn't time and her crimes would have to go unpunished. Until now.

Blame it on the alcohol (because he was definitely tipsy) but Liv hadn't ever given him a better opening. He saw it, envisioned it even, the moment he stepped out of the hallway leading to the bedrooms with a full glass of wine in his hand. His eyes traveled the length of her body and it was like a light bulb went off in his head.

There she was, bent over the counter with an almost empty glass in her hand, dress riding up the back of her legs while she laughed at some dumb story drunk-Carisi was half-yelling in the living room and it was just _perfect_. This was the moment and opportunity he'd been waiting for. This could be his chance for revenge and it had to be because he was getting hard just thinking about it.

Erections in front of guests weren't appropriate. So he set this last minute plan into motion.

He sauntered up next to her, planting one hand on her back and joining into the conversation, chuckling because this story was actually pretty funny, but his mind was screaming at him to not make it seem like he had an ulterior motive. Even a toasted Liv's detective mind was still sharp and she would be able to tell if he was planning something. He had no doubt she would put a stop to it and ruin his fun.

So he waited a solid two minutes before he dragged his hand a bit lower, feeling her scoot closer to his side and enjoying the contact. He had to admit, it was refreshing to be able to touch her in front of all of their colleagues instead of keeping their relationship a secret. Now that everyone knew, he was finding that he (as well as Liv) was comfortable showing a minute amount of PDA in front of others, although that only lead to hand holding and kisses on the cheek.

"Do you remember that one guy, Liv? We broke in through his front door and he was naked sitting in front of his fire place playing monopoly?"

Liv laughed loudly, almost choking on her sip of wine as the memory of that particular case came back to her. Barba chuckled, knowing the details and goaded her into telling the story. When she did, he tried to stop the evil little smirk as plans began to formulate in his tipsy mind.

"So a couple of years ago we'd been knocking down doors over on the west side, looking for our suspect who tried to run…," she started the story like she always did, stifling a drunk giggle that was threatening to derail her and continued on, waving her hands wildly as she started from the beginning again.

Barba was barely paying attention to her, knowing the story by heart and instead, focused on moving his hand lower, sliding it down on her ass and grabbing a handful. She squeaked and kicked him lightly on the shin, sending him a warning glance before continuing, but that wasn't about to deter him, so he left his hand where it was.

"…and so we finally make it to his brownstone and just as we're about to break down his door, we hear him yelling. We think he's in danger…"

Barba gave himself another minute before he moved again, his hand drifting lower down her backside, not stopping until it reached the bare skin of her thighs. He watched as she tried to squirm away from him, but he quickly pinned her to the counter with his pelvis. Thankfully, no one noticed the odd move and Liv kept on with the story, taking larger gulps of her wine while she reached down and pinched the skin of his hand on her leg in another warning.

"…turns out, he was yelling because he was sent to jail before he was actually sent to jail!"

The occupants of the room shared in with her boisterous laughing, commenting and going off in different directions with stories of their own. Liv snorted and swayed a bit, taking a sip of her wine as she leaned into her boyfriend's side.

She was about to start in on another story Fin was telling this time, but stopped when she felt the rough hand on her thigh drag upwards, pulling the skirt of her dress up as it reached its intended destination. When she looked at him, all he did was smile innocently and wink.

Thinking nothing of it, she was quick to answer another question from Amanda about another case, laughing as Carisi all but lost his composure and giggled so loud she was sure they could hear it down the street. Rafael chuckled but took the opportunity of her being completely distracted and talking to go in for the kill.

His fingertips lightly traced up the smooth skin of her thighs until they reached the line of her lace panties (he knew she was wearing his favorite black pair), playing with the edging and enjoying the way she jumped. She stuttered on her words and sent him the meanest glare she could muster. He simply smirked though and kept on tracing the edges before he slipped one finger over her still covered folds.

She jolted, a shiver running down her spine and teeth bit her plump bottom lip. Her eyes met his again and he saw nothing but lust pooled in her stare, focusing on him and nothing else in the room.

He wanted to moan at how wet she felt through panties but really couldn't, so he settled for leaning in for a quick kiss and ended up with her tongue sliding against his own. They made out for a solid ten seconds before a cough interrupted them. Both looked over to see Fin standing in front of them, a beer in his hand and a stern look on his face.

"I know this is your guys' apartment…but could you two keep it in your pants until the party's over?"

Rafael laughed and pressed his fingers against her clit, making her gasp out loud. Immediately, she coughed, trying her best to cover up the very sexual noise that just came out of her mouth so Fin didn't get any ideas. Unfortunately, Rafael was pretty positive that the detective already had some sort of inkling to what was happening.

Fin just raised his eyebrows and walked away, taking a seat next to a few other officers he recognized and striking up a conversation.

Liv reached between their bodies and grabbed his wrist weakly, torn between forcing him to stop and begging him to continue. Honestly, her body was ready for it and had been the moment she saw him step out of their room in a simple grey suit with one of his crazy mismatched ties. To make matters worse, he was wearing her favorite suspenders and she found it so incredibly hard not to let her eyes travel his body when he was. She practically forbade him to wear them when they were due in court together or when they knew the other detectives were going to be around.

"Do you want me to stop?"

The question hung between them for a total of .0001 seconds before he skillfully moved the lace aside, touching her bare skin and making her shudder against him. Liv looked forward, having the entire view of the living room where friends and colleagues sat and stood, drinks in their hands and enjoying sharing their stories and just having a night where work wasn't breathing down their necks.

She couldn't lie and tell herself she didn't think it was incredibly hot that no one knew what was going on behind the counter. She also needed to stop being around her boyfriend in front of their colleagues while drunk.

Liv sucked her bottom lip under her teeth, trying to look natural and unaffected as she felt his fingers move along her seem, circling her clit before he plunged two fingers into her.

"Mmm," she sighed, doing her best not to draw any attention and was relieved when she didn't. Next to her, Rafael had managed to keep a cool exterior, knowing what he was doing to her and was likely burning up on the inside if the incessant poking in her side was any indicator.

Feeling gutsy, Rafael shuffled closer, giving him the ability to angle his fingers in just the right way that when he pushed back in, her back arched and she squeaked. Her hands, that needed something to anchor herself, were gripping the edge of the counter so harshly her knuckles were turning white.

He knew he was hitting her spot and fuck if it wasn't the hottest thing ever.

Liv's eyes frantically searched around the apartment, keeping tabs and mind moving a mile a minute. She felt like she was going crazy. She felt so wrong and exposed but it was so right and so hot, all she needed was a release.

That release was going to hit her full force and she knew it. So she leaned over and kissed her man, whispering against his lips in a pleading tone that was driving him crazy. His hips jerked against her side and she smiled.

"Don't stop," she whispered, her legs threatening to buckle from the mind numbing pleasure coursing through her body. Barba groaned at her breathy voice, eyes scanning the crowded living room while his fingers kept working at that angle and her clit. He could feel some of her juices running down his fingers and past his knuckles and his erection was so painful he thought he was going to burst any moment.

"Come on my fingers," he whispered in her ear and it was like the flood gates opened and he was so proud that she kept her composure. She didn't scream out, tremble or even move and he wondered how much of a strain that put on her. Liv was definitely the more vocal between them, not able to keep her moans under control sometimes. That resulted in a lot of awkward questions from Noah who might have over heard them a few times and a loud couple of knocks on their bedroom wall from the neighbor next door one time.

So the fact that she hadn't screamed was pretty damn impressive. However, he knew the exact noise she would make had they been alone. High-pitched, breathy and his name falling from her lips as her eyes rolled back and her body shook. In fact, he could see it in his mind and it was threatening to make him come in his own pants.

There was another wave of laughter in the apartment and the soft music playing in the background switched to a more upbeat song, but it felt like they were the only two on the entire Earth. The look Liv gave him wasn't one he had ever seen before. So full of lust and desire it was consuming.

"I want you…in that bedroom in less than 30 seconds," she growled out, pushing his fingers out of her and grabbing him by the tie, yanking on it so hard it tightened and threatened to cut off his oxygen.

"The party," he choked out, reminding her they still had an apartment full of people to entertain. She stopped and turned before they reached their bedroom door, Rafael unable to stop himself from running into her. She took the opportunity and rubbed against him, tongue licking at his parted lips as a hand landed on his growing bulge.

"Fuck the party," she whispered and opened the door to their room, dragging him in and slamming the door.

From the living room, Fin and Carisi shared a slightly disturbed look (did they not think no one could see them?) and decided to head out, suggesting to the other party goers they take it to the bar down the street or to head home. On the way out of the apartment, after effectively clearing everyone out, Fin, Carisi and Amanda all walked together to the bar, deciding to get some more food and drink.

They walked silently until Fin had a sudden epiphany.

"You guys remember that one day a couple weeks ago? Barba was sitting in Liv's chair waiting for her? Then all the sudden she was in the room and we couldn't figure out how she got in there?"

"Yeah," Amanda said, confused and propping up a drunk Carisi as they got closer to their destination.

"Do you think…do you think Liv was in there the whole time?"

Carisi joined in, scoffing at the idea and throwing in his two cents, "Where could she have been hiding?"

Amanda immediately understood what Fin was trying to say, giving it a good two seconds of thought before deciding it was more than likely the case. Carisi, however, wasn't grasping it, looking back and forth between the two for an explanation.

Finally, Amanda blurted out the answer, the alcohol in her system loosening her lips a little more. Carisi gave her a cheeky grin and hooked his arm around her shoulders, "Oh, like that one time you surprised me for my birthday?"

Fin stopped dead in his tracks and looked at the two of them, disbelief written clear across his face. Amanda had the decency to look embarrassed but Carisi just smiled over his shoulder, stumbling a bit to address his co-worker, "You were sitting right there the entire time!"

Fin huffed and turned on his heel, losing his appetite. He yelled over his shoulder when Amanda questioned where he was going, "I'm done with all of you. People are crazy!"


End file.
